objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TSSES 4 Episode 14 - Hole
Luranstar: hi guys sorry for the wait. it's time for elimination. the lezis lost last time. the most voted will be eliminated Bleh, Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, Dalas, and Vince got zero votes they get a book. Bleh: Ew I hate books! U4 and Scratch got one vote each. U4: Yeet. Death Threat: I HOPE YOU ALL DIE! Contest Luranstar: The contest is a boat race. First two teams that get to the finish win. GO! Keemstar: Alright team! Half build, half go on the boat! Then we go back. stupe: wish this was a plane challenge derpy: lets fling over lamia: oh sure okay I didn't need slime anyway. alright i'm hungry where is she slime: die please sans: Alright everyone should build and we go. Bleh: Lets ride on X's Baskets! (btw Bleh is both Four and X) X: Hey I need those! four: Shut up X you're not allowed to talk and for saying that you're my boat! Later... luranstar: okay, The Lezies win. 15 got 2nd, and Snack Star lost. Toadstool: Should have gotten the Lily pads. Tsareena: How pityful. I expected better from inferiors. Birb: The ocean is my bird bath! You couldn't expect less Tsareena: *trop kicks Birb* Birb: *pecks Tsareena* tsareena: Get out of my hair! your attack is too low to do anything Birb: *slap* Garfield: Stop fighting! I don't even know what my place in life is anymore, so I can't make you lose yours now you vote Who gets eliminated? Keemstar Birb Stupe Derpy Tsareena Garfield Lamia Toadstool Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Snack Star: ''Keemstar'', Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Tsareena, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool Team 15: ''Sans'', Camera, 1-up, Chestpin, Slime, Pingu, Boku, Strong Bad Team Lezies: ''Bleh'', Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, U4, Dalas, SuperScratchKat, Vince Elimination Log * 36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. * 35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. * 34th - Terence: Bland. * 33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. * 32nd - Hitler: Controversial. * 31st - Enzo: Random and bland. * 30th - Lurantis: Annoying person. * 29th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. * 28th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. * 27th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. * 26th - Chicken Biscuit: Funny but got boring. * 25th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. * 24th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 25th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 26th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 24th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 31th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 27th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 30th place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 28th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 29th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4